1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to a wood burning stove, and particularly to a stove having a pair of horizontal baffles positioned in a plane above the firebox of the stove, whereby the baffles also function as a conduit for preheating secondary air prior to being introduced into an upper zone at a point near where the secondary air exits to cause additional burning of smoke and waste gases.
2. State of the Art
With the advent of the fossil fuel shortages, the popularity of wood burning stoves has dramatically increased. Most stoves that are currently available on the open market have a burning efficiencey of under 50%. However, it is generally well known that this efficiency can be substantially increased by incorporating a secondary air source into the stove to support secondary combustion of smoke and waste gases prior to their exit to the atmosphere.
Although there are several types of stoves currently on the market which provide a secondary air source, there are none available which are capable of providing a means whereby the secondary air can be preheated to a temperature which will sustain a substantially complete combustion of the primary products of combustion within the stove, and prior to their exit to the atmosphere.